Operation: Red Storm
Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *Attack Waves : **Special Event Base - For each Attack Wave there is a corresponding Level of Sickle Syndicate Base. **Successful Attack - An attack on a Special Event Base is considered successful when all the Buildings ( with the exception of the Barricades) found within it are destroyed. **Unlimited Attacks - The Player may attack each Special Event Base as many times as necessary to completely Destroy the Base. *Ending of a Special Event. A Special Event ends in 1 of 3 ways: *#The Official Event Clock expires. *#The Player reaches a Wave in which they can not successfully Destroy the Special Event Base, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. *#The Player successfully completes all designated waves Unlocking the Event Prizes. Additional Information *''Operation: Red Storm'' introduced a new Rogue Faction called the Sickle Syndicate. **Lead by Sergey Kalashnikov. *''Operation: Red Storm'' was a all Attack Event. *''Operation: Red Storm'' consisted of 25 Atack Waves. **Each wave consist a special event only base with a unique layout. **Event Bases are accessed via the War Room. **Event Base do not reset, therefore the Player could take days to complete a single base if needed. *''Operation: Red Storm'' offered 1 Bonus Attack Waves which if completed gave the unlocked Laser Tank a Special Edition Paint Job. **The Special Edition ''was identical to the Laser Tank with the exception of its Paint Job. **The ''Special Edition would later become the Elite Laser Tank in the Game Update of Aug 12, 2012. *The Laser Tank was awarded pre-unlocked in the Tech Center and ready for production in the War Factory. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Appearance of a New Rogue Faction '' - The Sickle Syndicate *Special Event Prize Firsts : **''First Special Event Prize to be awarded pre-unlocked '' - The Laser Tank @ Lv. 1 *General Special Event Firsts : **''First Attack Class Special Event'' - Operation: Red Storm **''First Special Event with unique Event Bases'' - Operation: Red Storm *Special Event Records : **''The only Attack Class Special Event prior to the World Map'' - Operation: Red Storm **''The only Special Event to utilize the War Room'' - Operation: Red Storm External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Event Page - (Official) - Operation: Red Storm. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/16/12 ) : Operation: Red Storm - (Official) - Pre-Event Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/16/12 ) : OPERATION: RED STORM is a go! - (Official) - Event Thread. *War Commander Facebook Page : Operation : Red Storm - (Official) - Album: No Retreat Quotes Gallery - Features RedStorm-EventBox.png|Event Box RedStorm-EventBase-LevelBox.png|Event Base Level Indicator Gallery - Prizes RedStorm-LaserTank-LargePic-1600x1200.jpg|The Laser Tank Large Pic ( 1600x1200 ) RedStorm-LaserTank-LargePic(CustomPaint)-1600x1200.jpg|Special Edition Paint Large Pic ( 1600x1200 ) RedStrom-Lasertank-SpecialEditionUnlock.png|Special Edition Unlocked Red Storm War Commander.jpg|Red Storm Message Gallery - Base Layout Examples RedStorm-EventBase-Layout-Lv26.jpg|Sickle Syndicate HQ Level 26 Bonus Wave Gallery - Misc 422163_203544396417071_388209905_n.jpg|Facebook Event Pic 427061_190538584384319_1227612336_n.jpg|Sergey Kalashnikov's Quotes RedStorm-Sergey-Image-Large.jpg|Sergey Kalashnikov Large Pic RedStorm-EventMessage-ArtCollection.png|Event Message Art Video Navigation Category:Special Event Category:Event Class - Attack Category:Sickle Syndicate - Antagonist Category:A to Z